Just Dance!
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: Edward is surprised when Bella insists that she wants to go to a night club. And when they get there things will get a little bit out of control for the cullens and Edward and Emmett in particular. Can Edward handle all the guys going for Bella. High T!
1. Chapter 1

" Are you sure about this, Bella?" Edward commented as he opened the door on my side of the Volvo.

I felt like I was exiting out on to the red carpet, but I should be holding the door for Edward rather than him holding it for me.

" I am a hundred percent sure." I flashed him a bold smile as he cocked his head to the side, his confusion apparent.

" But Bella this is just….. so not you."

I felt a surge of heat flood my cheeks. " I can have fun Edward!" I protested as I took his hand and stepped from the car.

" But a Night club?" Edward inquired as smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. " Come on Bella, wouldn't you rather go home and read?"

" She most certainly does not!" Alice gushed as she ancored her cold arms around my forearm. " She wants to stay here don't you Bella? This is going to be so much fun!"

" Yes, I want to stay here." I said steadily my tone directed at Edward who looked at the pulsating building nervously.

" Lap dancing here I come!" We all turned as Edward leapt out of the back of the jeep, all 6'4 of his frame pulsating with excitement.

Edward chuckled as I knew Rosalie's thoughts of irritation on Emmett's behavior reached him.

" Rose doesn't like that Idea much." Edward commented dryly as Rosalie leapt neatly out of the other side of the car her lips pursued in distaste.

" Oh Rose, loosen up a bit!" Emmett dragged her against his side as he kissed the top of her head. " This is going to be fun!"

Rosalie looked at me venomously. To her being here was all my fault since this was anothr one of those 'human experinces' i told Edward i didn't want to miss out on. Edward quickly strayed in front of me protectively, her thoughts on my life at the current moment clearily upsetting him.

" She wants to kill me doesn't she?" I whispered as Edward smiled crookedly at me over his shoulder.

" Yeah, 'Kill' being the shortened version."

The smile alone had sent my stomach spiraling down to my shoes as Edward took my hand. This was so worth Rosalie's intense hatred for one night.

" Can I comment again on how lovely you look." He inquired as I blushed a deep Scarlet and bowed my head against my chest. I was wearing a black dress that cut at my knee's in heels. The Top opened up to show way more cleavage then i was used to ( Jessica had loaned it to me) if that explains everything. I personally Felt gawky and pale in it, not Sleek or sexy hardly_ Lovely_.

" Though I dare say she has more than enough skin showing doesn't she?" Emmett snickered and Edward's face twitched with annoyance.

" Emmett keep your thoughts PG, please." Edward snapped as Emmett and Jasper both howled with laughter.

Edward hissed at them murderously, his eyes narrowed as my stomach plummeted.

" What are they thinking Edward?" I demanded quietly the blush in my cheeks deepning as Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and steered me away from his brothers, and toward the nightclub.

" Nothing." He muttered and I stuck out my lip in contradiction and he cast me a cracked smile.

" My brothers can be ….. Very immature and ... perverted... for old men."

" Ohhh…" I blushed furiously as I caught on. " Was it X-rated?" I asked and Edward seemed to ponder the question then, " Is there anything worse than X, because if there isn't, yeah it was X-rated."

I cast a glance back at Edward's adopted siblings. Emmett who was getting a telling off from Rosalie, winked at me and then held up his fingers forming a circle with one hand and then inserting his other finger back and forth through it.

I turned beat red as Edward paused and turned around to see what I was looking at and growled because know Emmett was mouthing words to go along with his gesture.

" Take it off, Do it!"

Well at least that's what I thought he was saying, Edward flushed slightly as he heard his brother's thoughts.

" Ignore him, as you said he is a immature old man." I said quickly and Edward smiled down at me.

" You mean a horny old man." He commented and I giggled. I instantly regretted it- what was that Bella, a erratic school girl!

I was supposed to be Mrs. Seductive tonight!

" You really do look gorgeous." Edward whispered his lips skimming over my ear lobe and I shivered slightly.

" Thank you, Edward." I chocked as he turned my chin up toward him his cold finger hooking underneath my chin and tilting my face up toward him.

" No I do mean it. You look _Lovely_." His lips met mine gently and I got tingles all the way down to my finger tips.

Edward bit his lip sharply as he heard a slap from behind us and then Emmett's cry of outrage.

" He proaby deserved that?" I asked Edward cautiously as he shook out his hair and grimaced.

" Like I really wanted to see that thought, Emmett." He hissed so low I barely caught it though Emmett roared with Laughter and Rosalie sighed heavily.

" Shall we go?" Edward asked and i looked back at Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice who where all still hovering near the car.

Suddenly my nerves slipped away. What was i thinking!? That i could Grind up against Edward, that i coudl drink! I knew Edward had gotten us the Fake I.D'S for the place, i couldn't turn back know!

Edward was good at under the table stuff like that, though he had forbidden any type of alchol even touching my lips. He had been very firm on this and in Edward's case that mean't him not moving or opening his mouth for full day's at a time tell i consented.

So i had. There would still be dancing, That was more than enough of a chance for me to coozy up against my beautiful Vampire boy freind.

" Bella, answer me, Shall we go?" Edward asked quietly as i thrust my chin out and gave him my best brave smile.

" I am ready." I said firmly as he took my hand. " What about Rose, Alice, Jasper......"

" They'll follow us in." Edward cut me off as he walked toward the doors, the music was already giving me a head ache and i wasn't even inside the building yet!

I was about to bring five vampires into a night club! ( One of them not exactly always under control) this had to be the single bravest thing i would ever do in my life.

And with that Edward and i stepped forward through the doors. Edward smiling easily his hand tightening on mine as he flashed the I.D'S and we where waved in.

Here we go, I thought. Time to launch my plan and give Edward and night neither of us would ever forget!


	2. Chapter 2

_She looks so excited Edward! _My hand tightend slightly on Bella's arm as Alice's flushed thoughts invaded my mind.

_Her dress is cute isn't it?_Alice demanded as i un thinkingly lowered my gaze to examine Bella's dress. Cute maybe a little to sexy.

Bella knew that she didn't need to impress me right? I bit my lip as i watched her totter in the heels. How was she still standing in those things! Know, i was going to be forced to endure the rest of the night worrying about my Bella's added instability.

_I just don't understand why she wouldn't let me help her....._ Alice complained slightly put out as i grinned, repressing a retort, that would have surely sent Alice into a fury. No need for that know, seeing that we where already in more than enough Danger.

If i was human this place would have given me one hell of a head ache. I felt Bella lean up against my side, the first sign uncertainty I had gotten out of her this night.

" You sure you don't want to go home and relax?" I asked her quietly. " I could play piano for you, you know." I ran my finger down her neck and she shivered under my touch making me suppress a low moan.

" I .... I want to stay here." Bella said breathlessly as she looked up at me eyes bright with concern " Don't you?". Some color was begging to rise in her cheeks as the heat reached her human system. The place was indeed very warm.

" I said i would do what you want to do, Love." I smiled disarmingly. _That didn't mean that i had to be happy doing it._

A large group of people where pulsating in a ocean like wave to the tremendous beats of the music. My head was positively throbbing. If vampires could get Headaches, i would swear that i was having the worst one in Vampire history.

" Do you want to dance?" I inquired as i blocked another stream of Emmett's dirty dancing tips. Bella blushed as i reached forward and took her hand in mine.

_You put your hands here on Bella. Edward listen to me, Jasper agrees we are just trying to make this enjoyable for you to little brother._

I growled lowly as Bella's slim hand tightened around mine. I would never cease to marvel about how small she was compared to me. I fought the urge to turn her small hand over in my own, examining each delicate finger with care.

" I would love that, Edward." She smiled as my stomach did a odd little flip. Here i was, acting like a school boy over Bella's simple acceptance to my offer to dance. And i was a 107 going on a 108!

" Do you know how to dance like this?" Bella inquired as she lead me toward the group of people a huge smile lighting up her face. A smile so mischievous that it might have belonged to Alice. I felt a jab of concern seeing it there on my Bella's gorgeous face. What was she up too?

" I know how to dance." I said uncertainly. I had learned of course, was this dancing any different?

" You know Edward, that dancing has changed..... since the 1900's" She said it hesitantly as if she might embarrass me and i chuckled.

" Bella, your wounding my ego, I'm not that reclusive i do _try _to keep up with the times." I protested as she nodded looking embarrassed. I loved the flush that entered her cheeks, when she said something silly.

_What if it wasn't silly though, what if Bella was right and i couldn't dance correctly? _For the first time i felt a wave of selfconciusness rush through me, as we approached the dance floor. I couldn't exactly tell what everyone was doing they where all so packed together.

Bella stopped on the outside of the dancing mass and looked up at me hesitantly. Her cheeks where completely flushed by know as i lay my hand against her heated skin, a nervous smile pulling at my lips.

" Ladies first." I suggested as she nodded. Emmett's thoughts where becoming very pornographic, as Bella turned her back on me.

_Had i done something wrong? Why was she..._

_Ohhhh,_I suppressed a sudden groan as Emmett's laughter reached me all the way from across the room. Not just Emmett's this time either, this time the laughter came from all my siblings even Rosalie was joining in

" Bella... uhh what are you doing?" I stammered as she looked at me over her shoulder and in the act sent her hair whipping into my face. I like always, batted away the alluring smell. But right know she was tempting a whole other side of me. The below the belt side.

" Dancing." She replied as i suppressed another moan.

" Bella I'm not sure if you should...." I trailed off as she looked at me, eyes wide with embarrassment and rejection. I'm not sure if you should tempt me like this. I fought the urge to say it aloud to tell her that rubbing up against that part of my anatomy was not really the safest thing.

_Your supposed to put your hands around her waist _Emmett instructed as i let my hands hover over Bella's fragile waist.

_Stop being a sissy Edward she wants you too._

_She wants alot of you by the looks of it. _

I gritted my teeth and lay my hands gently on Bella's hips. My siblings roared with Laughter as i felt my stomach drop miserably, i was doing this all wrong.

Bella had once said that i was good at everything, she had no idea how wrong she had been! This! I was no good at this!

_Its called Grinding, Bro_. Emmett Sighed as i growled. _All you have to do Edward is rock back and forth......_

This time they broke into fits of giggles before Emmett could finish his sexual chant. I tried Emmett's advice. Swallowing my pride as i miserably moved my hips back and forth making my collision with Bella's backside more forceful by accident.

" Sorry." I moaned as she placed her hands over mine. I could sense that she was smiling faintly at my awkwardness, must have been a nice change for her.

" That's okay." She murmured. " Is Emmett.... you know."

" He's trying to instruct me from a distance." I admitted as Bella nodded.

_Yes, that's it Edward! Hips forward then back then forward then back... Oh Crap! Hooker!_ Emmett's thoughts trailed off at the sudden onslaught of violent thoughts from Rosalie.

Many of which involved the dismemberment of the Hooker approaching her husband. I caught a glimpse into her thoughts as well as i bumped into Bella Awkwardly again.

_He's cute, not half a bad find.... I wonder if i could get a few drinks out of him...._


End file.
